Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses and methods, and programs, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program in which it is possible to provide information for presenting characters appearing in moving picture content and positions of the characters to users such that the users can easily understand and recognize them.
Description of the Related Art
In most cases, moving picture content includes various characters. Accordingly, the demand that users understand the type of content from characters or search for scenes of a specific character from among various characters and play them back is increasing.
For handling moving picture content including various characters, as discussed above, the following techniques, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,888 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-363775 are known.